


Not a Regency Romance

by rl4sb4eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue only piece, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/rl4sb4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Regency Romance

"Dean?" 

"Mlurp?" 

"Dean?" 

"Wha' Cas, what the hell? Where've you been?" 

"You're naked." 

"We've been worried sick abou... Naked, what? Yes, Cas because I was sleeping. What happened to you man?" 

"And you have dried ejaculate on your stomach. I guess this is a 'bad time'?" 

"No, Cas, where the hell were you?" 

"You're probably going to need to use a wet towel, otherwise it's going to... Yes, it's going to flake like that. Is this embarrassing you, you're blushing." 

"I'm not blushing Cas, I am not a girl in a regency novella." 

"Oh." 

"Cas, why are you coming closer? And what are you looking at... oh shit." 

"Dean why have you just stuffed a column of plastic under your pillow?" 

"Because I, son of a bitch Cas we thought you were dead! Or worse. And now you come back, fine and spiffy and about 3 steps back from normal. And I just, Cas put that down. " 

"It has a button on the... Dean, it vibrates." 

"I know it vibrates Cas, it's a vibrator, that's kinda the point." 

"Why?" 

"Because it does."

"It has different speeds, that's intriguing, humans are ingenious don't you think? And this writing on the side 'Prostrate Pounder', is it some form of tool for penance?" 

"No, Cas that's 'prostate pounder. It's for other things." 

"Oh, what could it... oh... OH!" 

"Yeah, Cas, that's it, now where were you? I've been praying for months now." 

"I came because I heard you shout my name, I thought you were hurt, so I came." 

"I've been calling for months." 

"Yes but tonight you screamed it."


End file.
